stormguarddiscordrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alaskan-Japanese War
The Alaskan-Japanese War was a war that was fought between the Socialist Alaskan States and Walrusian Empire. It was very notable for the massive amounts of Alaskan Civilians that were killed with Sarin Gas. Walrusian Bunker Busting Tactics and even more Advanced Bunkers were formed as a result of the massive use of fortified bunkers in the conflict. Prelude to War The WUoP was extremely affirmative in gay rights. Meanwhile, many states like Walrusia and Rip were against it. After Paradise was kicked out of the WUoP for sending SWAT Teams after gay people, Walrusia suspected that James Charles was secretly controlling the Socialist Alaskan States from behind the scenes. As a result, Walrusia began an invasion. War Battle of Harley Initial Warlusian Bombardment Walrusia began bombarding the city of Harley with 360 F2s, 90 A10s, and 90 B1-Bs. 10 2K22 Tunguskas were sent as a response and all other personnel retreated to the bunkers. Amphibious Assault Walrusia's 1st Marine Regiment began the Amphibious Assault on the city. It was extremely successful, and with Naval Bombardment, Walrusia was able to penetrate the Pumkjork bunker and annihilate the reinforcements sent by Chernobyl. Iron Wolves then began attacking Chernobyl forces. Alaskan Missile Strike Alaska attempted to fire a Raduga Cruise Missile at the fleet. Walrusian SM-3 Missiles intercepted and destroyed it before any harm could be done. Walrusian Bunker Clearing With the Pumkjork exposed, Walrusian troops focused all fire onto the bunker. The entire population of Harley was slaughtered in the fire. Military and Civilian were killed by the concentrated fire. Battle of Watford Walrusia first began deploying more complicated bunker busting strategies. Walrusia began a process of busting open the bunker with a MOAB and then following with a Sarin Gas attack. This tactic was highly successful and limited Walrusian Contact with the enemy. Due to the lack of any Chemical Suits, it was nearly impossible for Alaska to make any retaliation against such attacks. The entire population of Watford was wiped out by the Sarin Gas Attacks following the MOAB. Battle of Tohatsu and Negotiation The Walrusian Combined Fleet was moved to Tohatsu, After initial bombardment, Walrusia declared this to the Socialist Alaskan States. "We do not intend to negotiate and declare that you are using WMDs, and the reason you have so many bunkers is so that your government can test WMDs on your own people without government workers being affected. Therefore because of your possession of WMDs, we are taking it upon us to liberate your people from your oppressive homosexual reign of terror. We demand that you hand over James Charles and we will be less harmful in our methods of warfare." This demand was given into, and Walrusia was given permission to search for James Charles The Alaskan Holocaust Walrusia sent a company of men into every bunker to search for WMDs and James Charles. While the search for WMDs was unsuccessful. However, James Charles was discovered and then kidnapped by the Walrusian Soldiers. They then followed with deploying Sarin Gas into all the bunkers. The reaction of the Chairmen of Alaska was said to be "YOU FUCK!" before almost his entire population was gassed. Over 2 million Alaskans died simultaneously. James Charles was handed over to Rip. There he was sent to a prison island where he now resides in a 4 foot by 4 foot cage with the President of the Former State of Spain. The gassing of 2 million people would forever be remembered by Alaska, and Alaska would attempt revenge actions several times.